thechroniclesofalbionfandomcom-20200213-history
Music
This is a list of all musical tracks that make up the soundtrack of the story. Please, for the love of God, contribute. PLAYLIST CAN BE FOUND HERE Main Theme - Civilization IV OST: Baba Yetu Amaranth's Escape - Final Fantasy X OST: Those Who Come Closer The Betrayal - Gravity Rush OST: Omen Enter Augustus - Civilization VI OST: Trajan's Theme (Medieval) Amaranth's Introduction - Umineko no Naku Koro Ni OST: Far Duel! Amaranth vs. Augustus - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time OST: Ancient Library A Trip Around Julia - Crusader Kings II OST: In Taberna Augustus and Amaranth vs Thugs - Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace OST: Fighting the Destroyer Droids Enter Avius - Persona 3 OST: Afternoon Break Enter Alystra - Umineko OST: Victima Propiciatoria Enter Verine - Fire Emblem Heroes OST: Map Two Verine and the Senate - Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice OST: Cross-Examination Enter Igni and Byrne - Atelier Sophie OST: Green Garden (Night) The Journey Begins - Sound of the Shire (Lord of the Rings) Crisis of Faith - Crusader Kings II OST: Sanctus A Tour of Rema/Amaranth's Confession to Alystra - Atelier Sophie OST: Someday, Somewhere Augustus' Cloak - Crusader Kings II OST: Deus Misere The Gnome - .hack//G.U. OST: Title Bandit Assault - Gravity Rush OST: Resistance and Extermination The Mysterious Stranger's Unlimited Power - Danganronpa 2 OST: Ekoroshia Paladins of the Light/Enter Paladins - Warcraft III OST: Comradeship Separated - Final Fantasy X OST: Run! Enter Quentin and Ichihime - ??? Avius and Shira - Fire Emblem Awakening OST: Id (Serenity) A Night in Ristelle Manor - Atelier Sophie OST: Bar Time (relaxing) Arrival in Pietravalle - Final Fantasy X OST: Luca Enter Hana - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess OST: Agitha’s Castle Augustus and Hana - ??? An Audience with King Heinrich - Fate/Zero OST: You Are My King Augustus' Bigotry - Warcraft III OST: Dark Agents (The Calm) Enter Klaus - ??? Augustus and Amaranth's Spat - Gravity Rush 2 OST: Requiem Augustus' Lonesome Journey - Xenoblade Chronicles OST: Sorrow Enter Hope - Pokemon Sun and Moon OST: Lillie’s Theme Enter Iam - The Wisdom of Snow (Trans-Siberian Orchestra) Journey into Augustus' Mind - Christmas Bells, Carousels, and Time (Trans-Siberian Orchestra) Enter Aeliana and Kid Augustus - Gravity Rush OST: Recollection The Forsaken Marriage - Xenoblade Chronicles OST: Memories Enter Yuuta - ??? Augustus vs Shadow Amaranth - God Eater 2 Rage Burst OST: What Was Risked Hope's Closure - .hack//G.U. OST: To You, Dear Yuuta's Closure - ??? Augustus' Power - Warcraft III OST: Heroic Victory Enter Ono - Atelier Sophie OST: Doll-Making Song Leaving the Forlorn Whitewood - Gravity Rush 2 OST: Reunion with Dusty Enter Lycoris - Gravity Rush 2 OST: Music Box Uncle Klaus! - Atelier Sophie OST: The Dream the Book Dreamed Enter the Luna Brigade - ??? Heroes vs the Luna Brigade - Tales of the Abyss OST: Meaning of Birth Amaranth vs Luna - Final Fantasy IX OST: Hunter's Chance Amends with the Bandits - Tales of Innocence R OST: Unknown Track 1 Igni and Byrne (Romance) - ??? ONO SPEED! - Atelier Shallie OST: Sweep! Premonition to Doom - God Eater 2 Rage Burst OST: We Are the Originator vs The Plague Dragon - World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King OST: Halls of Chase Augustus and Alystra Return - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic OST: Main Theme Calystegia Reborn - Gravity Rush 2 OST: Brahman's Angels Disarmed - Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back OST: Losing a Hand Silva Reborn - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates OST: Possessed Father Calystegia’s End - Umineko Chiru OST: The Sin Forward, to Victory! Klaus and Augustus - Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace OST: Escape from Naboo vs The Plague Dragon 2 - Dark Souls III OST: Darkeater Midir Enter Aaron and Wendy - Final Fantasy XIII OST: Blinded by Light Enter Myles - ??? The Cursed Miasma - Tales of the Abyss OST: Farthest Place Luna's Assault - ??? The Cavalry Arrives: Augustus and Klaus - ??? Luna's Redemption - ??? Amaranth and Luna, Catching Up - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates OST: The Hour of Silence Augustus' Final Attack + Klaus' Charge - Skyrim OST: Song of the Dragonborn Augustus and Aeliana: Hello and Farewell - Rogue Galaxy OST: Dreaming My Way Home The Plague Dragon's End - Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward OST: Blue Bird Lamentation ---------